Black and White
by PoisonLiquid
Summary: Nier never expected to wake up again after sacrificing his life, it wouldn't make sense that he gets a second chance for everything he'd done. Yet here he was, in a different world, a world filled with magic and mages. Will he learn to forgive himself and finding new purposes in this second chance? At the very least, he wasn't completely alone.
1. Goodbye

**Black and White**

 **Prologue - Goodbye  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Nier nor Black Clover they belong to Square Enix and Yuki Tabata respectively.**

* * *

It had been difficult to make the decision, difficult to decide to continue living or forgo his existence.

After all the pains, all the hardships, all the sacrifices he had finally found Yonah, his beloved sister. Now he could take her back to return to their house, so they would live together like they had always been. He would take care of her and with her sickness cured he would maybe sometimes take her to see the outside world; days would repeats, and repeats, until the cycle will eventually be broken by time. That was what he wanted.

But at the same time, he couldn't let Kaine died like that. She might have accepted that this would be her end, but not him. Because it would be too sad and unbearably cruel, she didn't deserve the fate that had befell on her. Kaine who had not been by his side for long, but she had always been there to protect him, to fight with him and for him, to give him strength when he needed it and to defeat the enemies that he could not. Kaine was a cherish companion of his, and in a bitter sense of realization he realized that he had indeed felt in love with her.

The choice given to him was no choice at all. In the end, there had only been one choice. There had never been any reason to question it.

And perhaps… perhaps it was better this way. A punishment befitting for him, for everything he had done, for the sins he had committed. The truth had been a bitter pill to swallow. He fought alongside his comrades for what he thought was right. He gained new allies and friends, strengthening his resolve to what seemed to be right. He had journeyed through the unknown, fighting monsters that he thought were the enemy. Chasing an objective that he always thought was noble. He fought and killed the ones he thought were the cause of an unknown phenomenon. He had experiences the feeling of losing a friend. He had experienced the feeling of betrayal. And felt the pressure of being alive.

He was so tired. So tired to carry on.

At the very least, he could finally save someone.

Tyrann warned him about him of the outcome of his choice. He said nothing, merely stand silently and listen. The shade finished saying his piece and asked if this what he wanted one last time, he nodded in confirmation. He knew the fate that awaited him – Nothingness.

Slowly, the things he owned, the memories of him starting to disappear, his body faded away with each second passed. In contrast, the body of Kaine slowly became more and more human.

Knowing he didn't have much time left, he approached Kaine and kneeled down beside her. Tentatively, he reached out to her, cradling her body into him. Kaine's eyes blinked open slowly like she'd been awaken from a long dream. The first thing in her vision was him; first was surprise, then came realization, and finally anger.

That's just like her.

He offered a few words to comfort her. It made her more angry like she was about to stab him actually, but didn't have the strength to do so. Without a moment of hesitation and a sense of confidence he didn't knew he had, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

It was something very special.

The kiss lasted only for a fraction of a moment – no more than a handful of seconds – but enough to convey his feelings better than words, it was both blissful and sorrowful. And then it was over and he pulled away, Kaine's eyes were widen as saucers. He smiled and his lips moved.

"Thank you for everything. Please take care of Yonah for me."

And Brother Nier ceased to exist.

* * *

Was this what it's like to fade away?

Emptiness.

In the endless void that he stood, that one word had become his entire being. Time had no meaning in this blank white space of nothingness that stretched to nowhere.

Nier closed his eyes. He hated this feeling; this disgusting feeling of helplessness bubbled inside of him, driving him to madness. Yet he could not bring himself to regret, because it would rendered his final choice meaningless.

Suddenly, he heard a distorted growl behind him.

He turned sharply around. On the flat surface that he knew had been empty before stood the Shadowlord. The Shade stood opposite of him, watching. He didn't know if his mind was playing trick with him or if he had been struck with an illusion spell, but to him the Shade seemed… sad.

Nier let out a mirthless laugh and said. "You're here too then. Can't say I didn't see this coming. It makes sense that I'm condemned to spend the rest of my afterlife with myself."

The Shade stayed silent.

"So what are you waiting for? You're here for revenge, aren't you? After all I'm the one that fucked everything up right," Kaine might have had more influence on him than he thought. "C'mon then, hit me, stab me, chokes me. You're free to do whatever you want."

The Shadowlord – no his soul merely stayed still, without making any action nor moving. But gradually, it approached him.

Nier closed his eyes, his mind and body were completely at ease with the situation. He felt relieved, a strange calmness and clarity of the mind. It was as if his body had accepted the truth and the oncoming judgment. No pain came, but rather he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Instead of delivering judgment, his other self engulfed him in a hug.

The Shade growled out. For some strange reason, Nier understood what his soul was trying to say.

"W-why are you apologizing?" he said weakly. _Stop it_. The Shade tighten the hold around his body. _Please stop it… it wasn't you._

His other self's feelings slowly bled into him. With a still hesitant movement he found himself returned the hug. For a long moment, his heart caught in his throat and he couldn't think of anything to say. _I'm sorry I didn't know sorry it was my fault sorry sorry._ His voice clogged up.

When Nier opened his eyes again, his Shade was no more, he was alone again in this white void. Yet the feelings remained; the sorrow from a wish that never comes, the loneliness of a millennia of waiting, the anguish of, the pain of a meaningless life.

Nier sucked in a harsh breath and felt to his knees. Droplets of tear started to fall. His hands began to shake. He felt like there was a hole where his heart once been. It hurt. It hurt so badly that being pierced by Noir wasn't nearly as bad.

Suddenly, in this realm, where there shouldn't have been anything else, there was silver light directly in front of him. Nier reached out his hand, as if reaching out for a life saver. He grasped the energy like a drowning man would clutch to a raft. And in the midst of the white, he could see a blurry figure – one that his mind barely recognized.

"We…iss…"

* * *

The second time Nier awoke. He wasn't fully cognizant of everything immediately around him. It was not unlike being in a dream, actually. It kind of nice though, and the reason was probably because of the chirping of birds, and the clean air of trees and leaves. Nier shifted a little and felt the catch of his armor rub against his skin, but refused to open his eyes. Maybe he could enjoy the pleasantness a bit more.

If not for something like a brick slammed on his forehead.

"Oi, wake up!"

He knew that voice. That was -

Nier's eyes snapped open, instantly assaulted by abright light that nearly blinded him, forcing him to blink his eyes in pain. As his pupils slowly adjusted to the brightness, vision becoming clearer, the young man tilted his head toward the source of the voice. _'But that voice… it can't be…'_ yet he dared hope.

"I see you're awake now," Grimoire Weiss flew down near him. "Good grief. There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

But Nier didn't pay attention to what Weiss said. Before the book could react, his arms shot out, hooking around Weiss and hugging him close. "Weiss! It is really you! Thank god you're okay!"

Weiss, as expected, not too plus about being in this kind of physical contact, or any kind of physical contact for that matter. "Unhand me at once! I refused to be manhandled like this!" the book shouted in indignant. Weiss flew up, effectively breaking his hold and hit him square in the jaw, making him fell back.

Nier used one hand to keep balance and the other the rubbed his sore jaw.

"Oh the nerves of – I am The Great Grimoire Weiss!" Weiss said, flying aggressively at him. "I deserved the utmost respect, dammit!"

Yup, it's Weiss alright.

Nier chuckled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry Weiss, I'm just so happy to see I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." he replied apologetically.

"Hmph." Weiss turned away.

Nier got up, dusting off the grasses and dirt on the pant. That was when he noticed that there was a lunar tear attached to his body armor. Taking it off, Nier brought the white flower closer, gazing it. How strange, it showed no sign of being crushed and bloomed so brightly; its beauty only amplified in the sunlight. _Maybe I could keep this as a good luck charm_. Nier took out his satchel and carefully put the lunar tear inside.

Then he started looking around, he found that he was in an unknown clearing, surrounded by miles of forest. His clothes were the same as before. He also noticed that Beastlord lying on the ground nearby, which he picked up and sheathed it behind his back. He glanced up, looking around once more.

'I am… alive?' he thought with wonder. He known and felt that he had crease to exist. It's impossible. But he was not dreaming, the pain from when Weiss hit him still linger and everything around him were real.

"What's going on…?" Nier wondered aloud. It was not the forest of myth for starter since the air didn't seemed gloomy, and tree trunks weren't covered in moss. He don't think he's on any landmark or on his homeland anymore.

"I do not know," Weiss said, thinking he was asking him. "I was waiting for you to wake up. I thought you might have some insight about the situation at hand. But it seems that it is pointless now, seeing you're just as confused as I."

Suddenly, Nier felt pain flashed through his brain, as the memories ebbed back into his mind. After accepted the bargain and traded his existence for Kaine, he had gone to limbo and met the Shadowlord – his Shade - himself. Something had happened between them, because the hatred and resentment he felt now replaced with sadness, sorrow and pity. They were just the same – trying so desperately only to fail in the end.

"Hey brat! Don't you even think about collapsing on me," Weiss's voice sounding as if it came from a long distance. "Oi, snap out of it, Nier!"

Awakened from his trance, he realized Weiss hovering worriedly over his head. There was a tear ran on his cheek from his left eye.

Nier brought his arm up to wipe it away. "Ah, sorry Weiss, it's... it's nothing. I'm okay." It was a terrible lie, hell he couldn't even keep his voice straight.

If Weiss have had eyebrows, it would have been furrowed. Something heard and solid collided with Nier's skull. Stars and Lunar Tears danced across Nier's vision after Weiss used his spine to hit him for the third time today.

"You idiot, don't give me that rubbish, brat!" Weiss admonished, but his gentle tone was at odds with his words and actions. "I am not blind."

Nier flinched, blinking stupidly at Weiss.

"I'm still not exactly know what's going on, but I can see the pain written clearly on your face, boy. I've been around long enough, this is not the first time you have that look on your face."

Nier stayed looking at Weiss dumbly. He felt like a little boy again, being chide and lecture by his mother.

"Have you forgotten? We are comrade, are we not?" Weiss continued, there were a touch of fondness when he said it. "Tell me what happened, Nier."

Nier looked down in shame. Weiss was a much cherished and treasured friend of his. Nier felt that he should have more trust and faith in his friend more. A strange sense of comfort washed over him, knowing that at least Weiss was by his side.

Looking back up at Weiss, "Ah, I'm sorry Weiss. Your right, I was being stupid again. I will tell you what happened." Nier said, a small smile on his lips.

"Hmph, good. And Stop apologizing so much."

Nier gestured towards a rock, he's tired of standing.

"Well, after you disappeared…"

* * *

He told Weiss everything.

Told him the aftermath of the battle with the Shadowlord. Told him of Kaine relapsing and him of the options Tyrann offered him. Told him of his choice. Told him of the subsequence meeting. Told him of what had transpired. And then finally his puzzling awakening.

"That is quite the tale," murmured Weiss when he finished, "too bad I couldn't have stick around to see it."

Nier sighed deeply, he leaned back using both hands to support his body. Hah… he felt so tired and weary.

"And the hussy was very angry, I bet?" Weiss spoke up with a joking tone.

Nier smiled sadly. "She was," he replied, remembering Kaine's face of that moment. "But I hope she understand."

Weiss snorted at that.

Both then stayed silent for a while. Weiss digesting the information. And Nier thought about Yonah, Kaine, Emil, Devola and Popola, as well as the friends he have met over the course of his journey. He missed them dearly and thought that maybe since he was alive now, he could return to see everyone again.

"But it still doesn't make sense," Weiss piped up, "it just couldn't be possible, could it? I know I had died. How could I have been brought back to life, if that is what happened. And if what you said about being not existed anymore, then how am I still remember you. Better yet, how are you here, alive just as I am?"

Nier's eyebrows furrowed. He was just as confused as Weiss. How on earth did he ended up where he was. The more important is the why. Whatever higher being or deity pulled this off, there must have been some kind of reasoning behind it. It just hurt his brain trying to think about it.

He was about to ask Weiss what should they do now. But someone spoke up before he could.

"Perhaps I could offer an explanation."

Both Nier and Weiss were started by the male voice, they immediately turned to the direction it came from. Nier felt into a combat stance, his hand on the hilt of Beastlord; Weiss hovered next to the young man's side, ready for his power to be call upon.

From behind a tree near them, the person that had spoken came out. Who made Nier's eyes widen as soon as _he_ appeared.

"No, it can't be." Wiess uttered in shock.

"Hello again, milord and Grimoire Weiss." Grimoire Noir said, flying slowly towards them.

They weren't the only ones that was somehow still alive it seems.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Never thought I'd be dabbling in the Black Cloverdom, and to mix NieR Replicant in of all thing. This is a product of me wanting to write a crossover. Plus, the idea of this story has been stuck in my head for a while now, don't remember where it came from though - probably because of grimoire, I think.**

 **To be honest, I don't really think much about BC. It has a fascinating setting and interesting plots; but not so much about its characters though, even less so when including the cliches. Overall, I think it was a good read, and will keep following the story in the future. Hopefully, it won't be degrading like FT (Mashima should consider becoming a hentai artist, it's his true calling). As for Nier, it has been over 5 years or so since I last played it. Added with the fact that back then my Engrish is terrible, so I played mostly for the game not for the story. Fortunately, with the release NieR: Automata, the series have become popularized. So it's easier to explore the story of Nier though wiki and youtube. Yoko Taro truly knows how to write a tragic story... well, he _can_ only write tragic stories.**

 **About the story: As you can see I've chosen to use the Replicant version, rather than the Gestalt version. Meaning Brother Nier is the protagonist, not Father Nier. I know most people argue that FN is a better character - which I completely agree with - but the reason I chose BN is pretty much just because of the young shounen protagonist cliche, duh (Cool old guys in shounen existed to be killed off in da future). But therein also lie a problem, I never did played Replicant, and I'm sure hell can't speak Japanese. Therefore, Nier might come off as OOC. Anyone knows what BN is like, how different is him to FN please tell me, I imagine it's something like mah nakama en shiet, I bet.  
**

 **Thank you for reading and your opinions are really appreciated.**


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I own neither Nier (2010) or Black Clover.

 **Chapter 1**

In an instant, his mind froze. His hand was immediately on Beastlord's hilt, at the same time he could feel Weiss' magic flared up.

Nier almost couldn't believe it; Grimoire Noir was also still alive.

But somehow seeing Noir, his old nemesis, in front of him Nier felt no sense of animosity or anxiety. Instead he felt _happy_ to see the black grimoire, the feeling was like meeting an old friend again after a long time. Still, he was rational enough to know that Noir was dangerous, and did not let his guard down.

With a frown, Nier reached into his mind, and felt the connection between him and Weiss that enable him to use verse magic. He switched to Dark Hands, intending to capture Noir alive should the black book decided to attack them.

Both he and Weiss remained in view as Noir came closer and closer.

The black book stopped only a few paces away from him because of Weiss, who moved swiftly to block Noir from him.

"Why are you still alive?!" Weiss demanded angrily.

The black book chuckled, in a rather friendly way. "Come now, Grimoire Weiss. Not even a proper greeting? We haven't seen each other for a quite; not since you killed me, I think. And a kamikaze attack, really? How quaint." Noir came closer, inches away from Weiss.

But Weiss – _predictably_ – backed away.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Weiss deepened his voice, glowing menacingly. "Why are you not dead?"

"Ah, Grimoire Weiss," Noir said with his deep and almost hypnotic voice. "For such a self-proclaimed character of extraordinary background you're rude Weiss," Weiss bristled at the insult, Noir continued. "As to answer your question, I'll ask you with my own – why are _you_?"

"Do not play game with me!"

Nier intervened the moment he felt Weiss's magic flared, preparing to attack Noir.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted angrily.

His word instantly stopped the two magic Grimoires bickering, making them turned their attentions to him. Good. With a sigh, Nier addressed Weiss first.

"Stand down, Weiss. We'll hear what Noir has to say."

"What did you say?!" his longtime friend asked, bewildered.

"I said: 'We'll hear what Noir has to say." He repeated slowly and firmly.

Weiss flew to him aggressively. "Are you mad!? You can't suggest we talk to this-" he half-turned to his counterpart. "-monster!"

Noir merely laughed at the insult. "Haha, oh Grimoire Weiss, this monster is-"

"And you, stop provoking Weiss any further!" he cut in before the black book could finished his sentence. Making Noir seemed to recoil from the hardness in his tone.

"…Yes, by your will it shall be done milord." Noir said a second after regained his composure.

Nier was extremely disturbed was the fact that Noir how addressed him with respects and revered. But quickly turned back to Weiss, he would ask about why Noir called him lord after this.

Taking a deep breath, he said. "Look, Weiss, I need you to with me on this one, alright. I know you do not like Noir and he's ours enemy. But we do not know where we are or why we're even here. Right now, even a bit of information helps. Plus, we're only listen to what Noir has to say."

"But how can you be sure that he'll tell the true?" Weiss asked in doubt.

He glanced at Noir, who obediently stayed silent. Then turned back to his friend. "I don't." was his only answer.

Weiss sighed deeply. "Tch, fine, do what you want, brat. But don't wince to me afterward." He relented.

"Thank you, Grimoire Weiss." Nier said sincerely, earning another tch'ed from Weiss.

The young man then walked up to Noir, with Weiss flowed after. He stopped in front of Noir. Silent reigned. Both side stayed still, looking at one another, the sounds of birds and trees leaves moving in the wind.

A whole minute passed. Again, Nier thought and thought but couldn't fathom why despite being near Noir, an enemy, he no longer felt hateful, vengeful nor anger. Instead, it was the feeling of… ease that he felt; likes someone he could trust, someone had been by his side for a very longtime. And he could feel – through a black-like connection between them – that Noir's presence. Albeit the little differences, everything with Noir were very similar to that of Weiss.

With that in mind, Nier called upon his magic. But rather than drawing power from Weiss, he chose Noir as the power sources. Raised his right hand in the air, soon enough Noir's black pages began to flip. And several black magic lances materialized.

"Impossible," he heard Weiss muttered next to him.

Nier lowered his hand cutting off his magic, effectively making the lances disappeared. At the same time, Noir's pages closing, and his 'face' returned. Then the black grimoire moved closer, inches away from him.

"Congratulation on re-attained your body, Shadowlord." Noir said with a slight bow.

"What!?" Weiss cried out, his thought was the same.

Nier froze, he looked down at himself. And then, he stared back at the magic book before him.

"I-I think I need to sit down." Nier said weakly, he walked back to the rock he used before, his feet swaying dangerously as he walked.

After sitting down, the young man pinned the bridge of his nose. The thought of it's a deplorable trick of Noir immediately jumped to mind, but Nier knew that wasn't the case. How else would he explain the new and strange feelings in his heart, and it couldn't have been a coincidence that he was able to use Noir like he was with Weiss.

But was he Nier or someone else now?

Turning his search internally, Nier could at least tell that not everything had been a complete dream. He still remembers it. The memories of his time as a child. His times growing up. His journey with his friends. And Yonah. All were there, nothing had change. But thinking about them filled him with regrets and sadness.

Nier pinched his temples and shook his head. At the end, he was just Nier that was his identity, him merging or turned into or what whatever with the Shadowlord didn't matter. And starting moping now of all time wouldn't do him any favors. He still had questions that need answers.

He glanced up, seeing Weiss and Noir waiting patiently for him. "Is what Noir said true, Weiss? That I had become one with the Shadowlord" he asked, he needed confirmation.

"I-it is possible. But then that would mean that the Shadowlord was in fact your Gestalt." That white book said.

"Yes, the Shadowlord had been searching for his body for a long time," voiced Noir.

Weiss was quite shaken by the information. "How could we had not saw it" he muttered out weakly.

Noir turned to him, and continued. "Finally, you have succeeded, Sha-"

"Don't. Call me that." Nier snapped venomously before he realized it. Breathing in to calm down. He couldn't fault Noir but that wasn't his name. "Look, Noir, my name is Nier not Shalowlord. Please use my name when addressing me."

Noir, at first, was startled by when he raised his voice, but regained his composure quickly. "Hm, it seems that the Replicant's side was the dominant side," the black book said. "Very well then, I apologize for calling you by the wrong name… Nier"

Nier nodded, accepting Noir's apologize. And moving on to the other pressing matter. "So, can you tell us where are we?"

"Ah, well yes and no, actually. I do not know of this place nor where are we," Nier frowned at that. "But I have a theory on where we could be."

"What is it then? Tell me." The young man urged.

"In a moment Sh- N… lord Nier,"

Nier's brows furrowed at the way he was addressed, he just couldn't understand why Noir held so much reverence for him.

"Grimoire Weiss! If I can have your attention!" the black book called to Weiss. "You can have your mental break down later." Successfully gained his counterpart's attention, and breaking Weiss from whatever he was thinking. Weiss turned to him, seemingly ready to start another argument, but Noir spoke first.

"Do you remember of our magic origin from?" he asked

Glared at Noir, Weiss answered curtly. "Beneath the sky of our world, the Dragon and the Giant battled. When they fell so did the sky. Brought forth were death, sickness and _magic_. Thus began the end of the human race."

The way Weiss said it sounded like he was quoting from a book. But why did it sound so familiar. Wait, that's right! It was similar to what were written in his mother's diary.

"Well, well, bravo Grimoire Weiss. It seems your memory is better than I thought." Noir said with a chuckle.

"What are you trying to say?" Weiss demanded, still glaring.

"Yes, that's the story retell what marked the beginning of the White Chlorination Syndrome," Noir carried on, ignoring Weiss. "We're the remnants of Project Gestalt, but there had been numerous of other attempts before us. One of those highlight the origin theory. Which explained where magic and the dragon came from – a parallel world; if it was possible to send to magic back to said world or to move humanity there. It failed of course."

There was a flashed of realization from Weiss.

"Umm, I'm not understand what you two are talking about." Nier interjected, he was sort of out of the loop here.

Noir turned to him. "Well, to put it in short," he said carefully. "We're in another world.

What?

Of all the possibility to expect from, another world… was not what he had expected. It just couldn't be possible, could it? He couldn't wrap his head around it. He had expected death (well, nonexistent – unless Kaine's shade was wrong – but same thing really), but somehow, through some unknown means and for some unknown cause, he was alive. He was happy of being alive of course. But… another world. He turned to Weiss for confirmation.

"Weiss?"

"It's… possible." The white book said, looking conflicted.

"And highly so. Lord Nier, you said you had traded your existence for your friend, did you not?" Noir added. Right, Noir had been eavesdropping when he and Weiss were talking. "Stop existing in one world, doesn't mean that you could not exist in another. Or at least that's what I thought."

It was a wonder he hadn't fainted from shock yet. Does this mean… does this mean that he truly never going to see Yonah and Kaine again? On one hand, he had expected a punishment along those lines, but on the other, it still made him feel empty, to know that he was never going to see the faces of those he loved again.

The very thought made him shudder in agony.

Nier buried his face into his hands, the cooling feeling from the gauntlets on his hand was soothing if only for a little bit. He didn't know what to think, he felt numb (emotionally) from the impossibility of his circumstances. For a moment, he felt a faint memory come to his mind, of the summers spent under the blue sky.

" _So, big brother, isn't this nice?" Yonah asked, breathing a deep whiff of clean air._

" _Yeah, it is." He replied softly, enjoying the sensation of the small blades of grass rubbing up against his fingers. With a relaxed sigh, he lay down on his back, looking straight up at the clear blue sky, his mind clearing of its worries and preoccupations._

"Nier." He vaguely heard Weiss's voice called for him.

Taking his hands off of his face, he glanced up and saw Weiss looking at him concernedly, with Noir behind him doing the same thing. Gods, his could imagined how horrible face must be looking right now.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't feel very good." Nier answered honestly.

"Hmm, given your circumstances, I'm sure anybody would too." Weiss replied.

He was quickly reminded that he wasn't completely alone. Weiss, a cherish friend of his was still here, by his side. He felt the pain within lessen, if only for just a moment.

' _Right,'_ Nier told himself. He slapped his cheeks a few times aas though it would drive away the emptiness within his heart, just hard enough to hurt. _'I can't stay here.'_

He stood up, taking in a deep breath. The air here, wherever this place is, it was pure. And quite refreshing, he admitted. Turned to Weiss and Noir, he asked. "So, what happen now?"

"I… do not know." Weiss said truthfully.

"Lord Nier, if I may," Surprisingly, it was Noir who stepped in with an idea. "Since what I've said was merely a theory, a high likely one yes, but a theory nonetheless. I recommend we find the nearest civilization for confirmation and proceed from there."

That… that's a good plan actually. Of course, there was one part that Weiss disagreed with.

"We?" Weiss turned to Noir and said, mockingly. "You don't really think we'll actually let you come with us."

"That's not for you to decide," Noir retorted. "My purpose of existence was to serve lord Nier, as are you Grimoire Weiss. Our souls were bound to him at the moment of our creation. I'll continue to exist as long as you are Grimoire Weiss."

"How dar-"

"Enough!" Nier shouted loudly, ended the two books bickering and making them turned to him. Good lords, they're like children.

"Noir can come with us, Weiss." he decided.

Weiss as expected, looked at him his body shook incredulously. "What!? Are you out o-"

He raised a hand cutting Weiss off again. "I am aware of what I'm doing. If what Noir said were true then it's best that he comes with us. Plus, I doubt he would have any benefit attacking us or any intention to do so."

He turned to Noir, who seemed happy. "Yes, thank you milor-"

Nier didn't let the black book finished either. "But only on the condition that you stop calling like I'm a king or something. Seriously, stop that. Call me Nier, I'm not comfortable with someone referring to me as 'Lord'."

"Are we clear?" he finished, leaving no room for further argument.

"Very well, lo-… Nier." Noir answered uneasily, while Weiss nodded stiffly.

Nier sighed, Kaine was so much better at this than him.

He started walking.

.

Nier crunched down, narrowly avoided the hand-size rock that flew right straight to his face.

"Well, that was close." He said, as the black cord on his hand started dissipating.

Standing up, he looked at Noir, whose 'face' returned as his pages closed shut. "Are you sure there're no more Sealed Verses that I can use?" he asked the black book.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It seems that we haven't been fully compatible with one another yet. But it wasn't a surprise really. Your Replicant's side was Grimoire Weiss owner and your Gestalt's mine, and since after fusion process the former was the dormant side; it'd make sense that you're not able to use most of my Verses." Noir answered. "But I'm sure you should be able to as time pass." He then reassured.

Nier nodded at Noir. But again he was a little confused by Project Gestalt mentioned by Noir; while he had a rough understanding of what it is, he didn't know the whole story behind it. He would need to ask Weiss and Noir more about what it is. He wanted to know the answer, even if he was afraid what would receive, for better or worst.

Turned to a nearby tree, Nier raised a hand at it and used Dark Wire (an apt name for the Sealed Verse) once again. A wire shot out from his hand and latched onto the tree trunk. With a strong tug he tried to pull the tree to him, but nothing happened. Instead he felt himself being moved towards it. _Hmm, so it's different depend on the weight of the object_. He thought, cutting off the magic.

He didn't expect Noir to have a different set of Sealed Verses from Weiss. With the exception of Dark Blast and Dark Lance, which were the similar for both grimoires. What he was even more surprised to hear Noir said that he hadn't had all his sealed verses, and so did Weiss (Weiss was very surprised to hear it too). Noir admitted that he didn't know how to unlock them, only knew that it needed both the black book and the white book to do so. And unsurprisingly, the intention was met with a huge no from Weiss.

Speaking of Weiss, it didn't take a genius to know that Weiss was still mad that he had let Noir come along with them. And it wasn't helped that him and Noir somehow getting along swimmingly. Had Kaine been here she would have teased Weiss of being a jealous maiden, but she wasn't here so she couldn't do that. Though in the end it was moot because Noir – who must be taking pleasure in infuriating Weiss – teased the exact same thing. The result was Weiss blew up in anger. Fortunately, he was able to intervene and stop punches from being thrown. Weiss had refused to talk to him since.

Nier then looked up to the sky. Judging by the sun above his head, right now should be the mid-noon. After an hour of walking and still no civilization really dampened his spirit. The young man sighed deeply, and called his companions over his shoulder. "Let's move on."

Thus, he resumed walking with two magic books flying after.

The more he walked the more Noir's theory of this was another world apparent. For starter, while there were many of trees, none of them looked like the trees of his homeland. The trees here were much larger and grand, giving off the presence of hundreds of years of aged natural beauty. The animals were also different, he saw a white hare with… a horn sprouting from its forehead, several monkeys-lookalike hanging upside down on tree brands and were blue watching him with curiosity.

Half an hour of walking passed until he finally got out of the forest and encountered a path. Good, this meant there were human life and habitation. Picking up his pace, he decided to follow the left path, due east. The daylight was burning and he needed it as long as possible, he didn't want to have to camp outside tonight. And luckily for him that worry was unneeded, because a short moment later a village was visible in the distant.

Unfortunately, he saw the smoke before he did the village.

It was burning.

"Come on! We need to help them!" he called Weiss and Noir, sprinting towards the direction of the smoke with the two grimoires in tow.

.

 _A little earlier_.

Sid considered himself to be the happiest man alive. He was no noble, no, he's but a simple farmer. He wasn't rich, what he earns he earned through sweats and toils, and honestly he wasn't exceptional either. But he was a husband and a father. Every day he would drink in their greeting, stayed in his house for as long as he can before his works beckon him. But not before receiving a good luck kiss from his wife and a cheer from his daughter. And he tried to make sure their face was the first thing he sees when he got home. What more a man could ask for? Honestly, Sid pitied the people that don't have what he has. And now he was running home, with fear for his family safety gripping his heart.

There had been nothing unusual about today when it had started. He had done what he usually did every mornings, and had gone to the field to work. He and the boys had finished lunch break, and were preparing for the second round in the afternoon. Just as they were about to start, they had all heard it. The sound of angry roars in the distant. Then out of nowhere a small pack of wyverns had been closing in on the village. Immediately everyone had panicked and had stampeded for their life; Sid had been one of those people.

The man ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his house. Knowing full well that the village's sentries would at best be able to stall time. What the hell was the magic knights patrolling the country and the border guards doing? A pack of wyverns like this should be easy recognizable. Then he cursed internally. Oh shit, that's right the magic knights entrance exam was a week from now. Most of the knights had been recalled back to the capital for this event, and the youngsters had already left a couple of days before. He and the other villagers were likely have to feint for themselves. Which meant his family was in danger.

No. He wouldn't let anything happen to them as long as he was still breathing. His feet hammered quicker, ignoring the shrieks of the beasts behind him. On the way, Sid hollered about the threat at any house and anyone he ran pass; everyone heard his cries immediately ran back home or hid, their terror showed.

Thankfully his fear helped him arrived home faster. He slammed the front door open, breathing heavily.

"Shirley!" Sid shouted his wife's name. And she appeared seconds later.

"Husband?!" his wife said, startled.

"Where is Millie?!" he asked her immediately.

"She's upstairs." His wife answered, looking worriedly at him. "Why? What happened?"

Sid gripped both her shoulders, and talked to her as calmly as he could. "Listen Shirley, there is a pack of wyverns attacking the village right now. We need to find a safer place. I need you to call our daughter, okay?"

Shirley looked terrified, but she nodded at his words regardless. She turned around to fetch their daughter. Though, it was unneeded because the eight years old girl already went down to meet them.

"Papa, mama I heard shouting, is everything okay?" she asked them.

Seeing his daughter, Sid breath out in relieve and moved to pick Millie up. But the heavy sound of something hit the ground of his front yard made him stopped. The man looked at the door, through it he could hear the sound of heavy steps. Chills started crawling to the back of his neck, it didn't take a genius to know what's outside. Shit, it must have followed him. A single bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, Sid gripped his hands into fists; he knew what he needed to do.

"Shirley, take Millie somewhere and hide." He told Shirley, without turned back.

"Huh? But what about-" his wife said, then realized. "Dear lord. You can't mean? Please, no, you can't!"

Sid didn't hear his wife cried out for him. Because he already ran through the front door and closed it by then.

He swallowed hard and tried to breath. Seeing the beast in front of him looking at him like he was its next meal, he was scared as hell, but the determination to protect his family overshadowed that fear. If his death could bought them just enough time then it fine. With that in mind, Sid began circled the wyvern making it moved its long head after without moving from its current spot. Good, he needed to take the attention away from his house.

At the same time, he began conjuring the plan he had, which involved a game he used to play. Thank the wizard king his grimoire was earth-based; he began molding the dirt bellows him into mud. Sid's eyes never left that of the wyvern for a second.

He stopped when the wyvern's back was facing the house. Man and beast squared off like knights preparing to duel. Sid ceased channeling his magic, the only thing now was to wait for an opportunity to strike. God, he hoped this works, hadn't done it since he was a kid. The beast made the first move, it reared its head back going for a fire breath. Shit, the fuck intended to roast him. But by doing it gave him the opening he needed.

'Now!' Sid thought quickly, lashing his arm a small chunk of mud burst out from the ground and hit the wyvern's left eye just a second before the attack. The surprised attack made the beast's head jerked in pain, making the fireball it spitted out gone wide, narrowly missed him. Sid ceased his advantage and delivered the second dose of mud to the fucker's right eye; blinding the beast and stunning it temporarily.

Then immediately Sid turned tail and ran, shouting loudly for the wyvern's attention. "Haha! Eat that you big ugly lizard! Back in my day, I was the mud throwing game champion!"

The beast roared in fury and crawled after his voice on all four. Sid smirked, now he needed to lead it far away. He was determined to protect his family as well as his neighbors.

But fate was a cruel mistress to him, however. A second wyvern dropped down on the path he was running, making him skid to a stop and felt flat on his rear. The man fearfully scrambled to stand up to run for another direction, but all his hopes vanished the moment he turned around and saw the first wyvern had caught up to him, both of its eyes were muddy but it seemed that it could see now.

Sid felt back on his butt again. Two beasts pinned in both direction leaving with nowhere to escape to. Well crap, this was it for him, wasn't it? If he had known this would happen, he would have stayed in bed this morning. Damn it, he really didn't want to die. Sid sighed, oh well, at least he died protecting his family like he had promised, and managed to do one awesome thing before went down. He saw the wyvern with shit eyes (heh) growled at its kin as if saying he was its prey (looked like the bastard was holding a grudge), then went for the kill. And even though with fear gripping him, Sid still managed to face his executioner with a shaky grin as it moved towards him with opened maw.

That was if not for some black lances appeared out of nowhere, and repeatedly slammed into the wyvern's body, piercing it. The beast died instantly. He counted five of those giant magic lances sticking at various places of the wyvern's body. But before he could look at the direction they came from to see what saved him, Sid felt something wrapped around his body. Glancing down, he saw some sort of black rope tied him up, it was very similar to those lances. And then the next thing he knew was that he went flying.

Sid screamed (which absolutely sounded not like a woman) as he sailed through the air. He landed on his rear, sliding for a bit. It hurt a little bit. He didn't stopped screaming even as he felt the rope untied him.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice asked him, making him stopped screaming.

Looking up Sid saw a white-haired young man, wearing black clothes, who was also undoubtedly his savior. His heart lit up in joy.

 _A magic knight! Wizard king be praised!_ He was about to cry out his gratitude, but his eyes caught something and widened in horror. The other wyvern had finished charging up a fireball and released it flies at them. Sid brought his arms around his face to cover out of instinct. What followed was a loud boom.

One second passed, then two, then three.

 _D-did I died?_ Sid thought, but when he felt no pain he slowly opened his eyes. And what he saw was absolute amazing. In front of him, at the end of the white-haired stranger outstretching left hand formed two magic circles rotating – a shield spell, he realized – defended them from the attack. He then watched in awe as his savior pushed his other hand forward, and several more black lances blurred at the wyvern.

He saw the beast was already dead before all the lances hit.

"Can you stand?" Sid startled a little when he heard his savior called him.

"A-ah, y-es." He stuttered.

His savior reached out a hand for him to take. Sid swallowed nervously and took the stranger's hand before being pulled up by him. Standing up, he could still fell his legs shaking from the whole experience. But he quickly realized that the person saved was standing in front of him.

"Ah, I'm sorry! My name is Sid, thank you so much for saving me, lord magic knight!" he said hastily, and bowed from the waist.

Somehow the white-haired young man seemed confused at his words, and looked askance at his grimoires as if they would answer him. Wait, there were two grimoires! His savior had not one but two grimoires! One with white pages and the other was black pages. And not only that they were not the usual clover cover either, but instead it were… faces.

"Er, I'm sorry, but what is a magic knight?" the young man asked, puzzled.

Huh? He wasn't a magic knight? Taking a closer look Sid didn't see the robe or emblem of any squad in the kingdom. So, maybe his savior was a wanderer then. Sid was about to answer the question, but the white pages book knocked on the young man head.

"Oi, did you forget that there are still more of those dragons left?"

The white-haired stranger was hit with realization. "Oh, right! Damn it!" the young man exclaimed, then turned to him and said. "Sorry, but Sid, right? Can you tell me where the other dragons are?"

"T-that direction, I saw them came from the West." Sid answered, pointed his finger at the direction of the fields.

The stranger nodded in thank and immediately took off with his grimoires followed him, without even telling his name. And did that grimoire just _talked!_

.

Running as fast as he could. Nier could hear roaring in the distant and the smoke so high that it probably could be see miles away. Several buildings he passed by were on fire, they still stood but not for long. People were panicking, trying to save whatever belongings they could save or use whatever means to put out the fire. He wanted to help them, but he needed to cut off the sources first.

Suddenly, Nier heard a feminine scream come from behind one of the houses. Without hesitation he followed the voice, and what he saw was one of the dragons advancing menacingly at a trio consisted of a young woman clutching a little girl into her body, and a boy no older than ten stood in front of them, bravely spreading both his arms in a protecting manner. From this angle, he couldn't see the child's face, but he could see that he was shivering. The dragon was closer now.

Brandishing Beastlord from his back. Nier lowered his body slightly and executed a mighty leap, which could make him be mistaken for flying. The great sword descended in an overhead strike with the force of a meteor. When the sharp edge met the dragon's neck, it went through with little resistance, separating the body and the head of the beast. What followed was a tremor caused by Beastlord crashed into the ground. Turning to the trio, he saw the boy had fallen on his butt, and the other two's eyes were very wide.

"Quick, find some place to hide!" he said, hefting Beastlord up.

"Y-yes, thank you so much!" the woman scrambled to her feet and took the two kids by their hands, dragging them away.

They casted one last look at him, to which he nodded back. Before running around the village killing any dragon he encountered. All he needed was to follow the direction of the scream and shouting.

What followed was a kill streak of six. Two of them were dragons trying to tear of a roof of a house, and the other four were preying on folks that were trying to run away. With the additional of Noir he was able the spell much faster and more lances by charging both Weiss and Noir simultaneously, surprisingly he found that control both grimoires at once weren't that all difficult.

Nier looked up when heard a shriek from above, he saw another one circled around him. Changing Dark Lance to Dark Blast with both Weiss and Noir, the black and white book started to shoot magic missiles at the flying beast, not missing even one. It cried out in pain and tried to dodge, but proved to be futile. Some missiles pierced its wings, making it lose altitude and crashed to the ground, dead.

"Hmm, these things aren't as impressive as they looked." Weiss commented.

He was inclined to agree.

Moments later, he arrived at the crop field and saw more dragons (he was pretty sure they were dragons, like in those fantasy books back in his village library), he counted more than 10, flew by overhead. They all seemed to gather here, screeching and attacking a group of people bellow. Which was mostly the village militia given the fact that they're actually fighting back instead of running or hiding.

He lost another a few seconds in blank-faced disbelief once he finally made out what kind of weapon they're using.

Grimoires. _Magic_ grimoires. They're extremely similar to Weiss and Noir, and seemed to be function in an identical manner too. Though he did note that the magic weren't the same as his Sealed Verves, they're more elemental bases from what he saw - water, earth and some kind of barrier spell. The guards were holding quite well considered the odds against them, but they're losing quickly, one of them was down with a large wound on the right side of his body.

"A tome base magic system. How curious." Noir noted, looking the magic before him with interest.

"We find out more about it later. Right now we need help them." Nier ordered.

"As you wish."

Nodding at Noir's words, he began to form his plan of attack. "Noir, I need you to draw attention of all the dragons from the villagers to us," then subsequently turned to Weiss. "Weiss, after putting a shield your will do the same as Noir. Once they have gathered around us, we'll deal the killing blow."

"Hmm, it's strange to see you plan your attack instead of charging headfirst into the enemy."

He ignored Weiss and began channeling Dark Wall. Magic starting to gather around him and once he let go a shell like shield formed around. With his preparation completed, Nier wasted no time sprang into action.

Pulling his left hand back, he began charging a full power Dark Lance with Weiss, while simultaneously Noir let lose a barrage of Dark Blast. The black book fired with no specific target in mind, merely needed to hit as much target as possible for one goal in mind – getting their attention. Surely enough, as soon as the first wave hit, most of the dragon's attentions were focused on him. Nier let the attack he was charging go. The victim was the closest one, it was dead before it could opened its mouth to roar with many lances jutting from its body.

The effect was immediate, all of the dragons in the vicinity - in the air and on the ground – zeroed in on him. The human defenders also noticed him though he didn't know what their expression were, he could not afford to distract from the current threats.

One immediately broke away from the pack, coming directly at him. Nier quickly position himself with Beastlord. He calmly waited for it to near him, side stepping with graceful ease obtained from a lifetime of fighting, while swinging his sword in a wide arc, catching the beast body.

It crashed and slide into the ground, leaving a trail of blood. Never moving again.

He heard someone shouted out a warning. Nier turned around and saw several fireballs rushed at him, but he made no attempt to dodge. A huge explosion rang, bringing up smoke and dirt.

To onlookers, they thought it's the end of the warrior in black.

But seconds later, from the curtain of smoke, a lot of black lances burst forth, hitting three dragons and dropping them from the sky. The next thing happened was a long black wire flew out with blurring speed, catching one of the dragon by the next. The smoke became clearer, showing Nier without even a speck of dirt on his body, connected to his left hand was the black wire.

With a tug, he was send flying towards the beast that had been hooked. It wasn't capable of so much as react to the slash of Beastlord, separating its body in two. Nier landed on the ground with a roll on the dirt field. Four down. He rolled back, dodging a dragon tried to catch him with his claws. Six to go.

Nier began running in circle evading any attempt dragon's fireballs, and attempt to swoop down and grab him. While kept in mind of keeping a good distant away from the local militia. What left of the dragon pack became more and more frustrated, unable to do anything to the nimble human; they all landed and circled around Nier, blocking his escape.

They raised their heads and roared theirs superiority, Nier could felt the pure bloodlust that flowed from the creatures. They all moved at him, preparing to tear him from limb to limb. But they had made a horrible mistake. Because this was what he was aiming for; Nier began gathered the power and a ring appeared around him, growing bigger with him at the center.

And he released.

Black afterimages appeared jumping enemy after enemy. All happened in an instant. It was one his most favorite attack – Dark Phantasm, a good verve to use when being surrounded or when attack a ground of enemy. The moment the attack was finished, all five of the dragons circled him dropped with fatal slashes on their body.

Wait, five?

He immediately turned to the group of local militia, just in time to see the last dragon crawling at them on all four. Perhaps because of his spectacle display, they didn't paying attention and only noticed it by the time it was too late. The man who the dragon was charging at hastily put up his defense with shaking legs, but the beast was already upon him.

However, before it could close it jaws on his head, Nier interfered. Black Wire came forth catching the neck of the beast. He yanked back with all his strength, making the beast missed its target by a hair's breadth. He was really surprised to find out they really really weren't as strong as they look. Because the dragon toppled over like an upturn turtle because of his pulled.

"Weiss!"

Two lances slammed into the dragon, one in the head and one in the body. Killing it instantly.

All enemy eliminated. Nier breathed out and sheathed Beastlord behind his back, letting the rush of battle leaving his body slowly. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted him of the defenders approaching him, and he faced them.

Their faces were weary from the battle, and injuries and burned wounds adorned their body. In the front was man with white hair and facial hair, probably in his late fifties and his eyes were that of a soldier, smiled amiably at him. He offered Nier his hand. He stared at it for a moment, before hesitantly taking it with his own.

The older man spoke, shaking Nier's hand. "I am Meinen, head of the village, and on behalf of my village, my men, and myself, I thank you for your assist lord magic knight. Without your assistance, we certainly would've died by those wyverns. What is the name of your squad, I will ensure that you're reward for your action today?" Meinen subordinates smiled and nodded at their leader's words

Nier blinked. Oh, so those beasts were called wyvern not dragon. And again he was called with the term 'magic knight'. Hmm, it appeared that it was a tittle of sort.

"Um, my name is Nier. I'm sorry but I'm not a magic knight." He answered truthfully.

"You mean you're not?" Meinen looked surprised, and did a double take on him. "Ah, so it would seem, since you don't have insignia of any squad on you. Well, then may I ask where exactly did you hail from Nier?"

He was about to answer but someone gasped.

"Y-you have t-two grimoires?!" it was one of the guard behind Meinen, who pointed at him with wide eyes, which also sparked the surprises of others.

Nier raised an eyebrow. "I take that it's not common to have two grimoires then?" he asked Meinen.

"Well, if there is then you're the first I've encountered."

The man was definitely good at schooled his surprises. But then, there was a hint of curiosity on his eyes.

"I am a retired magic knight you see. So I am confidence to say that I've seen many kind of magic and grimoires during my career," Meinen continued, giving a piece of information about himself. The man took a look at Weiss and Noir. "And this is the first time I see grimoires with covers like those, and they're more powerful than the common grimoire judging by what you've just displayed."

Nier was just about to reply, but Weiss beat him to it to show his annoyance of being ignored.

The white book poked in between him and Meinen, looking at older man directly. "Tch, do not compare me to your paltry magic. You are in the presence of the great Grimoire Weiss and you'll address me by my full name."

"Now, now Grimoire Weiss. I am sure these human wouldn't be able to comprehend our greatness with their feeble mind." Noir added, also flew up next to him.

"And I did not ask for your opinion." Weiss glared coldly at counter.

Nier sighed tiredly. His audience reactions were as expected as anyone who meets Weiss - and now Noir - and heard him speak for the first time. They jaws hung open and their eyes looked about to pop out of their socket any second now.

The young man smiled sheepishly and pushed Weiss to the side, ignoring an indignant 'Hey!' that followed. "I take that it's also not common for grimoire to talk too then?"

Meinen and his subordinates nodded weakly.

Nier glanced to the side to the direction of the village. It looked like the fire had stopped. At the distance, he saw the village's folks flooding out, watching him with curious eyes.

Turning back the Meinen, who still looks shocked, Nier made an offer. "Look, er… Sir Meinen. I have many questions I would like to ask you and you for me. But your town seems to suffer a lot of during the attack, so I think right now it's best to help limit the damage and tend to the wounded first. And please let me help too. We can talk after that. Is it okay?"

Upon hearing what he said Meinen's shocked face replaced with to a hardened one. He nodded grimly. "Yes, you're right. The people wellbeing comes first." The old man then bowed slightly at him. "Again, I thank you for your help young Nier."

Next to him, Weiss sighed. "Ever the do-gooder."

That was one of the few thing Weiss and Kaine always agrees on.

Nier could only send his friend an apologetic smile.

.

Nier stared blankly at the ceiling as he lay down in the bed of the room the village chief had generously provided him. The events today made him feel sleepless, so he started reflecting on the knowledge he gained from his Q and A session with the village chief.

 _Nier sat before Meinen in the older man's living room, Weiss and Noir on his right and left respectively. The house was rather homey and definitely well furnished; or at least this was the first time Nier been to a residency this wealthy. Meinen's wife, who was a middle-age lady with white-hair and slight wrinkles around the eyes, had helpfully served them tea before excused herself from the room._

 _He was left staring at the old village chief in front of him, a table in between them. He gave the old man a grateful nod._

" _Thank you for the tea."_

 _The old man waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. It is me who should thank you."_

 _Meinen smiled pleasantly, taking a sip of his tea. Nier did the same. It was the best tea he had ever tasted._

" _So, Nier, you mentioned you have a couple of questions that need answers, right?"_

 _Settled the cup on the table. "Well, if you don't mind we would like to ask you some question."_

"' _We'?"_

" _Yes human, did you forget about me!? I am Grimoire Weiss, and you shall address me by my full name!" Weiss said dramatically._

" _Like Grimoire Weiss has just shown, we're sentient beings. I'm Noir and do well to remember that." Noir's voice was scary by default._

 _Old Meinen's face went a shade paler, he immediately panicked and dipped his head low. "A-ah, please forgive my insolence l-lord Grimoire Weiss a-and lord Grimoire Noir!"_

" _Hoh, someone who knows his place. Very well, you're forgiven." Weiss said._

 _And Nier could tell that Noir was chuckling internally._

 _His eyebrow twitched. "Please stop bowing mister Meinen. Weiss and Noir can be-" he gave the two magic books the look. "Eccentric at times."_

 _They seemed about to retort but his glared made them wisely shut up._

 _The old man slowly straighten his body, albeit shakily. He took another sip of his tea to calm himself down._

 _Nier coughed into his hand. "So, the questions,"_

" _A-ah, yes, er what do you want to know?"_

 _Nier looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. There was only one thing he needed right now; and that was answers to his many questions._

" _Where is this place?" he began._

" _I'm sorry but I don't understand." Meinen frowned._

" _I, ah, I was… lost, you see. So I want to know where I am right now." he tried again._

" _Ah, you are currently in Sacris of course!" Meinen said cheerfully._

 _But at his puzzling look the man turned dejected and muttered. "Figure," then he sighed out. "The village is located in the southeast part of the kingdom."_

 _He frowned, and shook his head. So Meinen clarify further. "The Clover Kingdom, as in the greatest kingdom of the four kingdoms."_

 _Nope, not ringing any bell. Nier shook his head again._

" _Magic emperor! Did you fall out of the sky young man?!"_

 _Nier was about to blur out the first thing in mind. But Noir beat him to it._

" _We are travelers that came from a very distant land and have never been to this country. A couple of days ago our ship was sunk amidst of a storm. It was due to pure luck that we're able to survive and stranded to shore. As you can see we have been wandered from then till we encountered your town."_

 _Not a single bit of what Noir said was true. But his voice was very smooth and convincing. He didn't expect Noir to prepare such a story for them. That's… impressive. Or most likely Noir had just came up with it on the fly. That's even more impressive actually._

 _Regardless, Nier swung with it._

" _Yes, what Noir's just said."_

 _Meinin looked shocked and started apologizing. "A-ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Were there… were there any survivors with you?" he asked._

" _None. It seemed that we're the only ones." Weiss chimed in gravely._

 _They're all didn't expect Meinen would start crying. "To have to endure such hardship," the man took out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away the tears. Then looked at him directly. "Young man, if you ever need anything, do not afraid or hesitate to ask. I will make sure to help you with the most of my ability." He declared._

" _Ah, er yes, thank you." Nier replied awkwardly._

 _Meinen rubbed his chin in consideration for a moment before standing up, he went to a cabinet located at a corner of the room, and took out a piece of paper. The old man then put it on the table and opened it, showing that it was the map of the region. The kingdom seemed to be a mountainous region that divided to three regions named: Forsaken, Common, and Noble from outer to inner most respectively. And the sea located in the South, which was good because it made Noir's story even more believable._

" _You are currently here." Meinen pointed at a spot in the southeast part of the kingdom, nearer to the sea than to the kingdom. "The kingdom has three regions like you see on the map. The capital is here: in the inner most of the kingdom, the Noble region. Our village is part of the Forsaken, meaning that it's a rather poor. But we get by by trading crops and goods, and helping each other."_

 _Nier paused, taking in the information. Judging by what Meinen just said, the land he was in appeared to be divided into a hierarchy system based on land where the power and influent is in the center part of the kingdom, and less so for the outer; as if the names of the regions hadn't already been a cue to how ruling system works. He wouldn't be surprised if discrimination existed here._

 _Nier cleared his throat to catch the attention of the older man once more. "Can you tell me about the magic knight? And why did some people called me that when they see me?"_

" _Well, our kingdom has an organization that called the Order of the Magic Knights that serves as the protector and military prowess of the kingdom. When we saw you, we thought you were sent by the order to help us. And to answer your first question; the organization divided into nine squads each led by a captain. Every year young mages are handpicked by captains to join in their squad and become a magic knight in a ceremony in the Kikka of the Common Region." Meinen scratched his chin in thought before adding. "This year exam is a little more than a week from now, if I'm not mistaken."_

" _You said nine squads. Why divided up the only military into so much group? It would just make things hard to manage and giving one too much power. Surely, if one captain decided to rebel it would cause untold catastrophic, no? Not to mention the potential of power abuse and corruption." Weiss commented._

 _At Weiss's logic, Meinen's jaw dropped at the apparent flaws in his country's military system. It took the old man a bit of struggle to regain his composure. "I-I don't know how to respond to that. But it has existed for hundreds of years now so it must be good, right?" Meinen sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "P-plus, the current Magic Emperor, lord Julius Novachrono is a powerful and a fine leader."_

" _Oh, what a fancy name." Noir muttered sarcastically._

" _Magic Emperor?" Nier said, interested since he had heard the term a couple of times now._

" _Ah, yes. Magic Emperor is the title given to the leader of the Order of Magic Knights. To be the Magic Emperor is to be the strongest Knight in the kingdom and is acknowledged by everyone." Meinen answered._

" _So he is your king then." Nier nodded in understanding._

 _The old man laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, the king is a different person. See, the Magic Emperor, lord Julius has the military authorities, handle the kingdom affaires, and issue commands to the Magic Knights. While it is king Augustus Kira Clover XIII is the kingdom king."_

 _Noir laughed loudly at that. "A king that resemble a scarecrow, how laughable." The black book mocked._

 _Nier couldn't help but chuckled too. What? He had to admit this Augustus guy sounded like a glorify brick. Even Weiss snorted._

" _Please, try keep it to yourself." Meinen chided gently, but even he could see that there're mirth dancing in the older man eyes._

 _Oh, there's another thing that he was curious about. "Sorry, sir Meinen, but are you by chance a Magic Knight?"_

" _Hoh, you have good eyes my boy. How did you find out?" Meinen replied with a smile._

" _Well, you have a posture of someone who have battle experiences. That and I saw you're leading the defenders when I got to the field."_

 _Meinen smiled widened and did something that he could only be a form of salute; the old man right's arm crossing across his chest with his pinky and thumb curved inside. "Meinen Sutton, ex-Senior Magic Knight of squad Azure Deer."_

 _So he was corrected then. The village chief was a retired soldier._

" _There is one more I want to know." Weiss spoke suddenly. "Magic. Tell me about the magic of this land. How it and grimoire work?"_

 _Nier glanced at Weiss then turned back to Meinen again, he nodded his confirmation at the older man. That's something he would like to know too._

" _Well, I could explain that but it would take a very long time. I have a better alternative." Meinen stood up and headed to the bookshelf. After a short moment of browsing he picked out a brown book._

 _The man returned to his seat and handed him the book with the title 'Magic and Mana'. "You know how to read, right?"_

 _Nier opened the cover. The language was conveniently similar to the language back home. He closed the book and nodded back at the older man._

 _Out of nowhere his stomach growled. Nier idly remembered he hadn't eaten anything today. The young man blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly._

" _Good. Good!" Meinen slapped a hand against his knee and laughed. "It seems you have answered what I'm about to ask you, my boy. Fret not, I'm sure Sully has already finished cooking dinner while we talk." He stood up and gestured him to do the same. "For this occasion I'm gonna open my secret stash of ales, go fantastic with wyvern meat I tell you." the old man pated his arm and said jovially. "Come. Make sure to eat lots my boy, it's your hard work after all."_

" _I-" his stomach growled again. "I'll impose in your generosity a bit longer then."_

Following that was the best dinner he had ever had in his entire life.

Nier couldn't believe how the wyvern meat could be so tender and juicy, much more so than mutton; the vegetables were also fantastic, not to mention the variety of them; finally, the ale tasted to strange yet very good, though he didn't drink much since finding out he'd already slightly tipsy after two cups. Sufficient to say the old couples enjoying watching their saviors with bemusement in their eyes, actually they enjoyed watching him gobbled down foods than eating.

As for his two grimoires. Weiss excused himself, saying that he wanted to read the magic book Meinen gave him. A book read another book ( _puff)._ How Weiss turned pages without arms would forever be a mystery to him. Noir stayed though, wanting to protect him from danger… or so he says. The black book occasionally made jests about how messy he eats (He was hungry; bite him), which in turn making the old couple laugh.

While eating, he caught Meinen and Sully looked with strangely sad eyes, though he didn't say anything. How puzzling. Now that he thinks about it, the old couple surely had to have children, right? Surely, this house is too big for two. Hell, even the room he had been provided was furnished fully even though Meinen and his wife's room was not this one. The dots seemed to connect, but Nier wisely kept it to himself. He knew better than sticking nose into family businesses.

Pushing himself up, Nier sat on the edge of the bed.

He felt a sudden exhaustion wash through him. He was tired to the bone, weary, and above all, frightened of not knowing the true.

"Weiss, Noir." He called.

The two grimoires, who had decided on a cease-fire and picked up their respective sides of the room, perked up at his voice. They flew closer to him.

"Yes?"/ "What do you need?"

Nier lowered his body slightly, his arms on his thighs and hands griping one another. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When his eyes opened moment later.

They're dead serious.

"Tell me everything about Project Gestalt."

They were surprised at first, so surprised that they exchanged a look to confirm if they heard it right. Then they turned to him. Even without their links, their bonds, he could still tell that they're troubled.

"What do you know?"

It was Weiss.

"I was supposed to save them," Nier said dully. "My family, my friends, the people, the shades. It couldn't. I failed. I couldn't even save myself."

"No, that is not true." Weiss voice was gentle if nothing else.

"I was saved, not the other way around."

He got no reply.

"Sometimes," Noir said beside him, "Something is better left not knowing."

"Maybe. But not this time."

There was a long, long silence.

Next to him, for the first time, he heard Weiss swore underneath his breath.

"The true is very painful," Weiss warned.

"It might break you," Noir added.

For better or worst. He had to know.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ugh... sorry for the wait... this chapter should've been updated last week, but I've been busy studying for the final exam, which is this week. So I can't write as much as I want to.  
**

 **Hopefully I can finish the next chapter early.**

 **Again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
